Bury My Love for You
by a-lovely-young-lady
Summary: AU: Damon has been in love with Bonnie since they were kids. When she breaks up with her latest douchebag boyfriend, will he finally get the chance he's always longed for, to swoop in and get the girl? Or will she always see him as just a friend? ALL HUMAN, HIGH-SCHOOL FIC, reposted


**A/N; I'm not starting a new story (as if I would have the time), this is just a little one-shot, inspired by a _realllllly_ old prompt, to get my creative juices flowing because, as you all know, I suck at updating my other stories and idk why I find it so hard to get my ideas out. you'll notice there's no trace of Elena in this because I can't even deal with her anymore, she's such a wreck, ugh. Also, any Italian is off Google Translate so if it's wrong, I apologise, I can't actually speak the language. This whole thing is just a massive long ramble that I'm not too sure where it's going, I'm just kind of typing, so…yeah, without any further ado, enjoy!**

Damon Salvatore watched from across the football field as his best friend screamed at her boyfriend-or, from the way this fight was going, _ex-boyfriend_- with tears streaming down her face. Even whilst in the midst of a heated argument, Bonnie Bennett was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He was brought out of his reverie by a hand clamping down on his shoulder.

"What's going on there?" Damon shrugged the hand off of him, turning to face his younger brother. Stefan Salvatore was a popular boy-with his good looks, thick sandy hair and kind personality, it wasn't difficult to see why. Although he was the polar opposite of Damon, both physically and in terms of their personalities, Damon loved his baby brother more than anything…well, maybe except-

"Well? Do you know what's going on with those two?" Damon scowled, turning back to the scene before him.

"Mind your business, Stefan." The other boy scoffed.

"What, like you are? I bet you're hoping this is your chance to swoop in and steal the girl, right?" At his brother's incredulous look, Stefan let out a belly laugh. "You're nowhere near as slick as you think you are, D." Grunting, he shoved his brother away, stalking towards Bonnie who abruptly turned from Jeremy, tears streaking down her face, and stormed rapidly away. Quickening his pace, he intercepted her path.

"Bon? Bonnie, wait, wait, wait. What's wrong?" She wiped furiously at her eyes.

"Just leave me alone, Damon. Leave me alone." She walked away, leaving him staring after her.

_What the hell?_

Turning to where she had run from, he marched towards Jeremy, murder written across his face.

"What did you do to her?" Placing his hands firmly on the younger boy's chest, he shoved him, causing him to stumble.  
>"I didn't do anything!"<p>

"_Don't fucking lie, what the __**fuck**__ did you do?_" Casting a weary glance at him, Jeremy looked at his feet, letting out a quiet mumble. "_**I DIDN'T FUCKING CATCH THAT!**_"

"_I cheated on her_." Silence followed his proclamation. Damon's left eye twitched, the only sign of his inner rage, before he threw a fierce punch, catching Jeremy straight in the nose. The sound of the appendage crunching beneath his fist was both sickening and satisfying and Damon smirked sadistically at the sound of the boy's howls of pain. "_You broke my nose! __**Shit**__,__I think you broke my nose!_"

"If I _ever_ see you near her again, a broken nose will be the _least_ of your worries."

* * *

><p>"So, I brought movies, ice cream and sickeningly sweet toffee popcorn." Damon smiled bashfully at the young girl standing in front of him, clad in an <em>embarrassingly <em>cute pyjama set (blue t-shirt with a matching pair of shorts, adorned with little sheep), ridiculously fluffy socks, her hair piled atop her head and her face bare of any makeup.

Bonnie was _gorgeous_.

The reluctant smile that spread across her face was enough to send his heartbeat into a tailspin.

"Come on in then, we can't let all of this go to waste." She pulled the door open further, allowing the smirking man to slip past her. Rolling her eyes, she shut the door and followed him into the house.

"What are you doing here, D?" Placing his loot on the table, Damon pulled his best friend into his arms.

"I heard about what happened with Jeremy. I'm sorry, Bon, I know you really wanted it to work out with him." Bonnie rolled her eyes, although the effect was lost as they were red-rimmed and puffy.

"Come on, D, I know you never liked him." Damon smiled sadly.

"I know, but you were with the idio-" At Bonnie's scolding glare, he smirked sheepishly. "The _guy_…you were with the guy for two years and even if I thought he was a snot-nosed little _shit_, you obviously cared about him." The room was silent for a moment as Bonnie bowed her head. Suddenly, he heard her let out a quiet sob.

"I can't believe he cheated on me with some _hussy_, as if our relationship meant _nothing_." Damon grimaced and wished that he had gone over to Jeremy's house after all, if only to teach him a little _lesson_ in respecting women. "What does Liv have that I don't?" The look in Bonnie's eyes as she looked up at Damon broke his heart and fuelled his rage and hatred towards the Gilbert kid.

"She has _nothing_, Bonnie. She's just easy pussy and Gilbert is an overgrown man-child. They deserve each other and he _doesn't_ deserve a single tear from you, okay. One day, you'll meet a guy who will make you feel as perfect as you are." _You already have, and you just don't know it yet._ Damon's eyes locked with Bonnie's, lingering for a moment too long; just when a confused look began to filter into her expression, he turned away, picking up the stack of DVDs on the coffee table and fixing a fake smile on his face. "I know how much you love old chick flicks, so we have an assortment here." Shifting through the pile, he named each one as he showed them to her. " 'Some Kind of Wonderful', 'Love and Basketball', 'When Harry met Sally', 'Best Friends', 'One Small Hitch' and, of course, 'Secret Admirer'." She squealed, wiping the remnants of her tears from her cheeks and clapping her hands.

"Secret Admirer, put it on!" Damon smiled lovingly at her joyful expression and stood, taking the well-worn DVD from its case and putting it into the player, using the remote to set the movie up as he moved back to the sofa where his best friend sat, waiting eagerly for the start of her favourite movie. Damon settled back into the cushions, welcoming Bonnie's affections as she cuddled closer to him, subconsciously mouthing along to the words of the movie. Damon paid no mind to what was going on on-screen, content to stare shamelessly at the beauty reclining in his arms. She hadn't noticed, but all of the films he had picked had a theme, that of best friends falling in love with one another. He had been holding out hope that she would begin to see him as more than a friend, but she seemed content to continuously date douche-bags like _Jeremy Gilbert _and he was always left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart when they inevitably let her down. Damon discretely rubbed at the tick in his jaw which had appeared at the thought of the young boy; what type of _fool_ cheated on _Bonnie Bennett?_ She had half the school in love with her, including Damon, not just because she was beautiful, but because she was an inherently good person, always accommodating, even to those who weren't in her circle of friends. Jeremy had thrown away a two-year long relationship with her to sleep with _Liv Parker?_ The girl was certifiable and Damon wasn't sure whether to continue being pissed at the boy or just feel sorry for him. Coming back to himself, Damon realised that he had missed almost half the movie and settled down, pressing a kiss to Bonnie's head.

"Thank you, D."

"For what?"

"For breaking Jeremy's nose." He laughed softly.

"Any time."

* * *

><p>For the past week, Bonnie had been avoiding Jeremy around school, turning in the opposite direction when she saw him approaching and sitting across the room from him in classes which they shared. It was difficult to elude him, especially when he was intent on blowing up her phone with calls and messages, pleading with her to talk to him. Even though she knew she was doing the right thing, it was difficult to hear him in so much pain; they had been in a relationship for two years and she couldn't just turn off her feelings for him in an instant. That was why she was so grateful for Damon. Without his support, she was sure she would have given into Jeremy again and that was the last thing she wanted to do. He had been great, urging her to ignore Jeremy's messages and occupying her free time so that she wouldn't be able to reminisce over her relationship and end up reconciling with her cheating ex.<p>

Speaking of her best friend, he had a football game tonight which she was meant to be getting ready for, as he would be picking her up in…_12 minutes_. Letting out a shriek of panic, she hopped off her bed, racing to her wardrobe as she frantically shed her robe which she had put on after her shower almost half an hour ago.

_How had so much time passed already?_

Although she prided herself on not being particularly vain or materialistic, she was still a teenage girl and there was _no way_ she was going to a football game, with the whole school and their families present, without looking even mildly acceptable. Yanking on a pair of high-waisted jeans and throwing a cropped shirt over her head, she slipped her feet into some ballet flats and shrugged into Damon's oversized letterman jacket which he had made her swear to wear. Heading to her mirror, she slicked a layer of lip gloss over her lips and ran a brush of mascara through her eyelashes. Quickly ruffling her hair and stuffing her phone, keys and purse into a small bag, she was ready just in time to meet the knock on her front door. With a grin, she headed down the stairs.

"D, I totally just got ready in 10 min-" She froze upon seeing that it wasn't Damon at all, but her ex-boyfriend, Jeremy, his nose bruised from its encounter with Damon's fist. "What are you doing here?" He smiled wistfully, taking in her body.

"Bon…you look beautiful."

"_What are you doing here?"_ He shook his head, as if waking from a stupor, and looked away.

"You've been ignoring my calls and you've been avoiding me at school and I just…we need to talk, Bonnie."

"No. _No._ We _don't _need to talk. You _cheated on me _with some _slut_, so I don't owe you _anything_." He took a step closer.

"Bon-"

"Bonnie!"

Damon was here. _Shit._ Jeremy turned to face the boy coming up the steps, a glare fixed firmly on his face.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Jeremy scoffed.

"Do you mind? I'm speaking to _my girlfriend._" Damon's fingers flexed and his jaw worked with the exertion of withholding his temper.

"Gilbert, you are _asking_ for me to rearrange your face." Bonnie stepped between the two, pressing her hands against Damon's chest and pushing gently.

"Damon, go to the car." His eyes never separated from Jeremy's, his stare hard and unforgiving. "Damon, _go_, I've got this." After a few more moments of hesitation, he growled, looking her in the eyes before he turned to leave.

"You have two minutes before I come back. And trust me-" he looked back at Jeremy, "-my method is way bloodier." Once they were alone, she scowled at Jeremy, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Jeremy, and I'm never going to be. Not again." His stance was determined and he reached out to grasp her elbow.  
>"<em>I love you.<em> Liv, she meant nothing to me. You're the love of my life. You and I can't be over, not over something so meaningless." When he could see that he was getting nowhere, his demeanour changed, rage clouding his eyes and venom coating his words. "So what, you're gonna start fucking Salvatore then?" he spat. She flinched slightly, her spine stiffening and her disdain for him growing. Shooting him her filthiest look, she turned around, turning off the lights in the hall and locking her front door. She moved to walk around him, halting when he grabbed her arm. "Bon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." She glanced back, looking from his hand on her arm to his face and back again. Her lip curled in disgust, she yanked the limb from his grip and stalked away, slipping into Damon's car where he was tapping impatiently on the steering wheel.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just drive, please." He complied, reversing out of her driveway, his lights illuminating Jeremy's distraught face; she felt a sick sense of satisfaction from seeing his staring after them in the rear-view mirror.

* * *

><p>"Do you even know how many carbs are in that?" Bonnie smiled widely at Tiki, her mouth full of the hotdog which she was currently enjoying. She heard Caroline's snort of laughter from beside her as she took another enormous bite and chewed right in the pretentious bitch's face. Tiki smiled tightly, revulsion etched into her features as she turned back to the game. Bonnie swallowed heavily and cheered as Damon gained possession of the ball.<p>

"YES, GO DAMON!" Tiki shrieked, her high pitched voice grating on Bonnie's nerves. Damon had never shown the slightest hint of interest in her, but she was determined to snag him; being one of, if not the, hottest guy in the school, it was common practice for girls to throw themselves at him. However, Tiki was the only one bold enough to fake a friendship with his best friend to get close to him. When Damon scored, Bonnie whooped and hollered, but her enthusiasm was drowned out by Tiki's excited screams, earning her a side-eye from Bonnie and all the people sitting around their little group.

An hour later, Bonnie clutched her ear, sure that Tiki had deafened her, as they made their way towards the field, Caroline clutching her arm as the girl simpered beside them. When they got close to the boys, Caroline moved over to her boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood, pressing a careful kiss to his lips to avoid his sweat, whilst Tiki threw herself bodily against Damon, wrapping her arms around his neck in a chokehold grip.

"Damey, you were _so great_! I mean, that last goal was _iconic_, right Bonnie?" She smirked.  
>"Sure, <em>Damey<em>, you were _amazeballs_." He snorted, extracting himself from Tiki's grip and moving towards his friend.

"I dare you to call me that one more time, _Bon-bon_."

"What, _Damey? _I think it's cute." She stifled a laugh at the look on his face.

"That's it." He lunged for her, throwing her over his shoulder, ignoring her screams and demands for him to let her go and stalked towards the locker rooms, skilfully avoiding Tiki's grabbing hands as she chased the pair. When he got to the locker room, he headed for the showers, laughing as Bonnie caught on and her screams increased in both pitch and volume. Tossing her into a cubicle, he pulled his jacket from her shoulders and turned the water up to freezing, laughing as profanities spilled from her lips and she dragged him in to join her by the front of his shirt. Cussing, he pinned her to the wall, their chests brushing and his lips mere centimetres from hers.

"You got me wet." She bit her lip.

"_You_ got _me_ wet." Their eyes locked and he prepared to move closer to her when a sharp wolf-whistle broke the spell, bringing them back to the present. Bonnie blushed, crossing her arms across her newly sheer crop top as Damon moved away from her, locking eyes with an incredulous looking Tiki who turned and walked away, her head downturned. Switching off the water, he offered her a towel and stepped out of the cubicle, going over to his bag to find a clean shirt for her to wear.

* * *

><p>Okay, <em>what the hell was that? Had she just had a moment with her best friend?<em>

Confused and more than a bit freaked out, Bonnie removed the towel from around her hair and tugged at the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Damon was much bigger than her, so it covered all the essentials…she just wished there was a bit _more_ coverage. Sighing, she picked up her soaked jeans and shoved them into the plastic bag Damon had given her, along with her shirt and shoes. Smoothing down Damon's shirt one more time, she called on all of her reserves of courage as she made her way out of the locker room and to the parking lot, where Damon was leaning against his Camaro. When he saw her coming, he straightened up, a timid smile crossing his lips.

"You ready to go?" She nodded silently, slipping into the passenger seat whilst he held the door open for her. She placed her bag of wet clothes on her lap and sat on her hands, her back ramrod straight and her eyes fixed directly ahead. Once Damon was settled into the car, he glanced over at her, opening his mouth to say something but deciding against it when he saw her closed off composure. With a sigh, he started the car, pulling out of the school in the direction of the Bennett household. The silence was uncomfortable and after 10 minutes, Damon could bear it no longer.

"Bonnie-"

"Don't." His eyes widened at the force in her voice.

"Just hear me out, ple-"

"Damon, _don't_." He remained silent for a while, his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"Fuck that." With a sharp tug on the wheel, he pulled the car over to the side of the empty road, the tyres screeching on the tarmac.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" Bonnie shrieked, the bag with her clothes spilling onto the floor at the sudden jerking of the car.

"We can't just _avoid_ what happened in the locker room."

"I don't know what you're talking about, now _take me home_." He shook his head stubbornly.

"Bonnie, there is clearly _something_ between us and I'm not just going to let you ignore it."

"Damon, take me home, _now!_" He folded his arms across his chest, the glint in his eyes clearly illustrating that he wasn't moving the car until they had discussed their encounter in the shower. "You know what, _fine_. I'll get home by myself." She shovelled her clothes back into their bag and pushed open the car door, slamming it behind her as she began to walk, barefooted, down the road in just Damon's shirt. Appalled, Damon leapt out of the car, chasing after her.

"Bonnie. For crying out loud, _Bonnie. Bonnie, stop._" Grabbing her elbow, he swung her body round to face him. "_Stop._" Her fist swung out, catching him first in the gut, then on the edge of his chin.

"_Get off me. Get off me, get off me._" Letting her go, he stumbled back, caught off guard from her sucker-punch. "I'm so _sick_ of you guys putting your hands on me, pulling me around like I'm some sort of object for you to play with. I'm going _home_. Just leave me alone." She turned and walked away, leaving him to stare after her retreating form.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had arrived home 20 minutes later, freezing and pissed beyond imagination. Damon had tailed her the whole way home, not leaving even when she threatened to call the cops, and had only driven away when she had stepped into her house and slammed the door behind her. Tossing her clothes into the hamper, she pulled his shirt over her head, scrunching it up and hurling it across the room. Throwing herself onto her bed, she let out an aggravated scream.<p>

_Why was Damon determined to ruin their friendship?_ She could admit that he was an attractive young man and, in another life, he would have made the perfect boyfriend, but this was reality and there was _no way_ that she and Damon could ever work as a couple. _Could they?_ Groaning at the mess that he had made of her thoughts, she buried her face in her pillow, begging sleep to claim her.

* * *

><p>Damon knew that he wasn't going to get any rest; his mind was in turmoil over whether or not he had done the right thing in confronting Bonnie about his feelings for her and her possible reciprocation of them. Even though he was terrified that he had ruined his close friendship with her, he couldn't help the <em>thump<em> that his heart gave at the thought of her returning his feelings. Turning onto his side, he contemplated calling her, but quickly rebuked the thought when he spied the time on the clock. Shifting to face the ceiling again, he closed his eyes, the multitude of thoughts swarming in his brain eventually leading to a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Glaring at her closet, Bonnie let out a huff of frustration. After the game and their fight the previous night, she was dreading going to school and facing Damon. Not only did she not know how to act after she realised that there may be more than…<em>friendship<em> between them, she was still slightly mad at him for forcing her to address the situation. Frowning tightly, she yanked a brand-new floral summer dress from her closet, pulling it over her head and brushing her hair out of her face. If she was going to have to face him, she sure as hell was going to look hot whilst doing it. Settling herself at her vanity, she pulled out her rarely used make-up kit and stared determinedly at her reflection in the mirror.

_Damon wouldn't know what hit him._

* * *

><p>Damon frowned as the halls of Mystic Falls High suddenly hushed, heads swivelling in the direction of the entrance doors and shocked whispers floating in the air. Craning his neck to try and see what was going on, he was rewarded only with a glimpse of black hair before the figure was hidden by the crowd. Murmuring his displeasure, he waited for whoever had caused such a reaction to pass him by; when Bonnie came into view, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in thick waves, her cat-like eyes smoky, her figure complemented by the rose-adorned dress which she wore and her tiny feet encased in a pair of ballet flats. Although Bonnie was beautiful every day, her radiance was only enhanced by the make-up carefully applied to her face. At the sight of his hungry gaze, she looked down, her smile wavering in embarrassment. She stopped in front of him, barely a foot of space between them, the faint scent of her perfume permeating the air.<p>

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Can we talk?" With an eager nod, he followed her down the hall, slamming his locker shut behind him, his smile hopeful as she led him into an empty classroom.

"What's up?" She rolled her eyes, her expression that of mild irritation.

"You know what's up, D. What was that last night?" He scuffed his shoe against the floor, his fingers itching to reach out and smooth the furrow in her brow.

"Come on, Bon, I think we're both well aware of what happened." Her frown deepened.

"I mean, where did that come from? You've never shown me any indication that you wanted…_more_ from me and yet, suddenly we're fighting over feelings that you think I have for you?"

"Don't do that. Don't act like this is one-sided; yeah, I have feelings for you, but you _definitely _feel something for me too." Her cheeks heated up and she was forced to look away. "Look, I know that you probably had no idea how I felt about you, but I've been in love with you since we were kids. I hid it because of how close we are, but that doesn't mean that it's some new thing or a passing phase. _I love you_. I always have." She took a step back at the sound of the _l-word_ falling from his lips, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Don't say that, Damon."

"It's true. I love you and I'm tired of hiding it or running from it." He took a step forward, putting himself in her personal space and leaned in close, his warm breath fanning over her cheek. "I'm going after what I want and what I want is you." She shook her head vehemently, pushing against his chest.

"No, please stop. Please, Damon, just stop."

"_Why?_ What is so _wrong_ in me wanting to be with you?"

"_Because you're ruining everything. Because everyone I've ever loved has let me down._" Her chest heaved and tears swam in her eyes, but she roughly brushed them away. "My mom left, my dad can't stand the sight of me, my Grams died and Jeremy cheated on me and yet, I know that none of those things have the ability to break me like you do. God knows how many times I used to fantasize about us being together when we were younger, but _guess what_? We're not kids any more, D. Do you want me to say that I love you too? Do you want to know how I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and _wishing_ that things were different? _Is that what you want?"_

"_I want __**you**_. I want you to realise that I'm done wiping your tears when some asshole breaks your heart. After everything that we've been through together, you think that I'd _ever_ hurt you?" She hung her head ashamed at having caused the hurt in his voice. "Well then, I guess we're done here." He turned and made his way to the door, ignoring her apologetic pleas for him to stay.

* * *

><p>It had been almost three weeks and Damon and Bonnie were still not talking. He was dodging her calls and avoiding her at school. Whenever she dropped by his house, Stefan would apologetically tell her that he was at football practice or that he was at a friend's house; she knew he was lying. Crushed at the thought of her best friend ignoring her, Bonnie was miserable, isolating herself from all her friends, with just Caroline for company.<p>

Presently, she was glaring across the cafeteria at the aforementioned boy as he laughed and flirted with Tiki who was virtually in his lap.

"You know, you look like a total psycho right now. Glaring at her isn't going to have much of an effect." Bonnie turned to the blonde who was munching on a salad across from her.

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't get why he's so mad." Caroline rolled her eyes, flicking her hair across her shoulder.

"Bonnie, the guy put his heart in your hands and you totally stomped on it. Like, ground your heel into it and then spat on it. It was brutal. You might as well have told him-"  
>"Okay, I get it, Care. Is there any advice in there or are you just gonna keep laying into me?"<p>

"What I'm saying is it's so clear to anyone with half a brain that you have feelings for him. Even Tiki saw it. I don't know why you're making yourself miserable for no reason, but I think you need to sort out your issues, because all you're doing right now is hurting yourself and someone you care a lot about. And it's kind of pathetic to watch." Caroline's attention was quickly diverted by Tyler coming over, but Bonnie was left to ruminate on her words. Even though she presented a ditzy exterior, Caroline was one of the wisest people Bonnie knew, and her words made Bonnie realise how unreasonable she was being.

_She had some apologising to do._

* * *

><p>Damon smiled tightly at Tiki, his skull pounding with the beginnings of a headache as her screeching voice punished his eardrums.<p>

"Look, I'd love for you to come over tonight, babe, but it's family night tonight and my parents would be seriously pissed if I brought a stranger by." He knew his excuse was weak, but as long as it kept the girl out of his house, he didn't really care.

"But D, they'll never get to know me otherwise." He stiffened.

"Don't call me that." She frowned, taken aback at the vehemence in his voice.

"What?"

"Don't call me D, okay? Don't."  
>"But…Bonnie calls you that all the time and I thought it was cute. You never complained when she said it." Slamming his hand down on the table-top, he gritted his teeth with the force of restraining his temper.<p>

"_Just don't, Tiki. Don't fucking call me that again, understand?_" Ignoring the fear on her face, he stood, picking up his books and stormed out of the school, pulling his keys from his back pocket. He was shocked to see Bonnie leaning up against his Camaro, her eyes focused on her phone as she texted furiously.

"Bonnie?" She jumped slightly at his voice, tucking her phone away and straightening up.

"Damon, hey. Can we talk?"

"I'm kind of in a hurry, my parents are expecting me." She looked down at the ground, nervousness passing a shadow over her face.

"Just five minutes, please." He relaxed his stance, knowing that he could never refuse her.

"Sure." He unlocked the car, getting in as she did the same on the other side. He wiped his clammy hands on the fronts of his jeans, trying to hide his nerves. "What's up?" She took a deep, fortifying breath before turning to face him.

"I'm sorry." Shocked speechless, he stared blankly at her. Taking this as a rejection, she rushed on, a nervous habit which she had picked up. "I mean, I spoke to Caroline and she just put it all into perspective for me. Yeah, I'm scared, but life's too short, and if I'm gonna take a chance on anyone, why shouldn't it be on you? We're so close, we might as well already be together, so it won't be a big jump, and I missed you so mu-"

"Bon, stop.

"-ch, I hate not talking to you and I realised over these past three weeks that I really do feel the same, that I really do-"  
>"<em>Bonnie.<em>"

"-love you…" The car was silent as Damon processed her confession, the words which he had longed to hear spilling from her lips finally being spoken. Bonnie's eyes were wide and fearful; she had had no intention of revealing her feelings, having had no idea that she even felt that way, but feeling unable to retract her words. After sitting in the unbearable silence for more than a few minutes, she plucked up the courage to speak. "Damon? Say someth-" Her words were muffled by his lips, which crashed down onto hers, his hand gripping the hair at the nape of her neck as his tongue tangled with hers. Reaching his other hand to her waist, he lifted over the centre console, settling her in his lap and tilting his head in order to deepen the kiss. A quiet moan left her mouth, vibrating into his own, as she moved closer still, her hand clutching his shirt. When the need for oxygen became overwhelming, he reluctantly parted his lips from hers, their breathing laboured and his eyes boring into hers. She rested her forehead against his own, their lips mere centimetres from one another's.

"Wow."

"Yeah…yeah, wow." He smiled lightly, pressing a peck to her swollen lips-and another, and another, _and another_.

"Okay, we should slow down, we're in public." He shook his head.

"No one can see us." She smiled, pressing a hand over his mouth when he moved in again.  
>"I'm sure it won't kill you to wait until we get to a more private location." He covered her hand with his own, pressing a kiss to her palm before moving it away from his mouth.<p>

"I've been waiting since the fifth grade for you, a twenty minute drive is nothing." He settled her back into her seat and she almost melted into the leather at his confession. They couldn't get back to his house soon enough.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to the Salvatore mansion, Damon swept her up to his room, barely giving her time to offer a greeting to his parents and brother. Natalia Salvatore looked ecstatic at the sight of their hands clasped together, a proud smile on her lips. Presently, Damon was hovering over her on his bed, the two of them trading sweet kisses as the spoke about any and everything. His finger traced her features, running over her eyelids, her nose and lips, prompting him to lean down and press another kiss to her lips. At that moment, Stefan barged into the room, an excitable Tiki following behind him,<p>

"Damon, you have a guest." The pair on the bed sprang apart, but it was too late. Tiki's eyes bugged out of her head, her mouth falling open and her bag slipping from her hand. Damon shot a venomous glare at his brother over her head, sure that he had seen Bonnie come in with him earlier; the younger boy's returning smirk confirmed his suspicion as he left the room, leaving Damon to face a now fuming, scorned Tiki.

"What the _hell _is going on here?" Her eyes flickered between Damon and Bonnie, finally settling on the latter. "Damon, you said it was _family night_. Or were you just bullshitting me so you could come screw some _skank_ without me knowing?" Although she was addressing him, her sneer was directed solely at Bonnie.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that." At his protest, her gazer snapped to him. "Look, I know that we've been hanging out more the past few weeks, but we were never together. I don't appreciate you talking to my girl like that." Anger and tears filled her eyes and she let out a scream of frustration and indignation.

"Is this what you wanted? To humiliate me? " He shook his head, his expression pitying.

"Tiki, you're a great girl, but I've always been interested in Bonnie. It's why I've never had a serious relationship and I appreciate that you're hurt, but I didn't concoct some devious plot just to hurt your feelings." She turned her sights back to Bonnie.

"So, what, were you just pretending to be my friend this whole time? You think because you're popular that you can just treat people like shit, huh?" Bonnie scoffed whilst Damon stepped in again.

"Tiki, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but you _really_ need to stop attacking Bonnie before you start to piss me off." The girl placed her hand on his chest.

"Hey, I've got this." Turning back to Tiki, the gentle look on her face hardened. "You want to talk about fake friends, huh? It's so obvious to anyone with half a brain that you were just cosying up to me to get close to Damon. Even if I had been pretending to like you, which Inever_ did, _Damon chose me. He never showed any interest in you, so have some self-respect, don't throw a hissy fit because the guy you like likes someone else." The room was silent and tension-filled as Tiki registered Bonnie's words.

"You bit-"

"Dinner is ready!" Damon's mother poked her head around the door, smiling warmly at the three teens occupying the room. "_Damone_, would you like to invite your friends to stay?" Her thick Italian accent caused a musical lilt to her voice. Damon gripped Bonnie's hand.

"Yeah, that would be great, but I actually think that Tiki had somewhere she needed to-"

"I would love to." She shot a wicked smirk in Bonnie's direction, causing the girl to roll her eyes in response, before turning a saccharine sweet smile on Natalia. "Thanks _so much_ for inviting me." Natalia's smile wavered slightly and she cast an unsure glance at Damon before nodding.

"Well, come down soon." As soon as she disappeared, Tiki's innocent smile turned devious.

"Let's eat."

* * *

><p>Dinner was an awkward affair, the only sound being that of forks scraping against porcelain plates. Any attempt at starting conversation quickly fizzled out, stifled by the uncomfortable tension around the table. Bonnie stuffed a mouthful of chicken cacciatore into her mouth, swallowing thickly. Throwing a quick glance at Damon, she was immediately put off her food at the sight of Tiki stealing a forkful from his plate and swallowing it as seductively as she could manage.<p>

"Damon, _dire la vostra puttana in mente le buone maniere a tavola_.' Stefan choked on the drink which he had been sipping from and Damon's cheeks turned a bright red. Bonnie, having been around the boarding house for most of her life, could clearly understand Giuseppe's insult and smirked in Tiki's direction.

"Padre, lei non è una puttana e lei non è mia." Damon attempted to placate his father whilst Tiki smiled obliviously.

"Si comporta come una puttana così lei deve essere uno. Non la voglio in casa mia più." Natalia laid a comforting hand on her husband's arm and he shot her a warm smile before turning back to his son, glaring. "Sbarazzarsi di lei." He pushed his chair back and strode out of the room, Natalia following behind him. Tiki's hopeful eyes turned to Damon.

"What did he say?" Bonnie snorted, downing the remainder of her drink before rising to her feet.

"He called you a _whore_." Turning to Damon, she shot him a sad smile. "I'm gonna go." He shook his head, reaching for her hand and ignoring Tiki's shrieks demanding Damon's validation to Bonnie's claim.

"No, don't go. I'll handle this, just…wait for me upstairs. Please." She shot an unsure look at Tiki before nodding and exiting the room. Damon turned back to Tiki whose eyes were narrowed, fists clenched and lips in a thin line.

"Look, Tiki, I'm sorry if you thought that anything was going to happen between us, but I'm with Bonnie now and you're making her, me and the rest of my family uncomfortable." She gritted her teeth and rose from her seat.

"You're going to regret this, Damon. I swear, you're going to regret this."

* * *

><p>The next day, Bonnie and Damon walked in hand-in-hand, to the surprise of the whole of the student body and the utter delight of their friends. Tyler clapped him on the back, a broad grin across his face, Caroline squealed and wrapped her up in a hug and the murmurs which followed them around for the day were mostly positive. Bonnie avoided Jeremy's glare whenever she was in his vicinity and Damon did the same from Tiki. By the time lunch rolled around, the couple were comfortable enough to lay a quick kiss on each other's lips, to the amusement of their friends.<p>

"Seriously, you two are so cute it's rotting my teeth." Katherine Pierce sent the back-handed compliment to them from across the table.

"Hush, Katherine, they're very well suited." Her boyfriend, Elijah Mikaelson, squeezed her hand. The two were polar opposites; where Katherine was loud and abrasive, Elijah was cool and collected, making them the perfect fit. As the two bickered, Bonnie turned her attention back to her friends and new boyfriend.

Suddenly a hand shot out from behind her, slamming a piece of paper on the table in front of her.

"Who's the whore now?" Tiki's voice whispered in her ear and her eyes widened as she took in the image before her. Her head, edited _pretty damn well_, onto the image of a naked woman's hyper-sexualized body. She was suddenly aware of the sound of snickering behind her, turning to see everyone else in the cafeteria holding onto pieces of paper, identical to the one in front of her, staring straight at her and laughing. Her ears burned as she turned to the smirking bitch in front of her. She had had enough. Leaping to her feet, she launched herself at Tiki, pulling at her hair and clawing at her face…or, at least she would have if Damon had not wrapped his arm around her waist, pinning her to his body.

"Bonnie, cool it." His forehead pressed against her temple as he whispered softly in her ear. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply before her eyes opened, the fury in her gaze directed at Tiki.

"You're trash, Tiki." With that, she pulled away from Damon, stalking out of the room with the deafening sound of silence following her.

Tiki's confused and slightly nervous gaze turned to Damon and the table full of Bonnie's friends all glaring at her.

"Damon, I-" He held his hand up, silencing her. His pitying gaze travelled the length of her body before he followed after Bonnie. Tiki looked around, seeing the judgemental stares being thrown at her. Suddenly, a crumpled ball of paper hit her in the side of the head and, before she knew what was happening, she was being pelted with the poster she had so deviously put together the night before. Rebekah Mikaelson, one of the girls at Bonnie's table, stood to her feet, leaning over the table and sneering at the disgraced girl before her.

"Karma's a bitch, bitch."

* * *

><p>Damon finally caught up to Bonnie at her locker, finding the girl slamming her books into it.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" She turned to him, her gaze icy, before she softened at the genuine concern in his eyes.

"It wasn't me, you know." He laughed gently.

"Of course it wasn't, you're not a porn star." She smiled, moving into his open arms and snuggling against his chest.

"I'm more pissed that I let her get to me, y'know?" He nodded, resting his head on her hair.

"You handled it well." She smirked.

"That's only cause you held me back." He pulled away slightly, looking seriously into her eyes to convey how serious he was.

"I'll always be there for you." She leaned up to press a lingering kiss against his lips.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Barring the incident with Tiki (in which she was so humiliated that she skipped school for the rest of the week) Bonnie and Damon had an amazing first week as a couple. Caroline was so happy for them that she dubbed them <em>Bamon<em>, refusing to call them by their respective names when they were together. Not even criticism from Katherine could deter her and her enthusiasm eventually rubbed off on the pessimistic girl (even if she refused to admit it). Damon had never been happier; after years of pining away, he was finally with the girl of his dreams, he was finally able to kiss her and hold her hand and there was no way he was ever letting go of her again.

He was abruptly pulled from his reverie by Caroline sitting heavily across from him, dumping her bag on the library table.

"Hey."

"Let's skip the pleasantries. What do you have planned for prom?" He frowned.

"What?"

"Prom. Our senior prom? That massive dance taking place in one week?" He nodded.

"Right. Prom. I don't know, I guess I'll-"

"Wait, what? You guess? You don't guess anything when it comes to prom!"

"_Shh!_" Caroline turned to glare at the boy behind them, the look so venomous that he immediately buried his nose back into his book.

"Damon, prom is, like, the most important time of a girl's time in high school. You have to make this perfect for Bonnie." He leaned forward.

"Perfect _how_?" She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what would you mere mortals do without me? Okay, here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>Damon had been acting off. For the past five days, he had been blowing her off, sneaking around with Caroline and just generally being shady. After blowing off their plans for the umpteenth time, she was tired. She was going to confront him and he was going to tell her what was going on. <em>Today<em>.

She let herself into the Salvatore mansion, never having had to knock or ring the bell. Striding up to his room, she burst in.

"Damon, we need to…talk." Her mouth dropped open at the sight of he and Caroline sitting on his bed together, their arms brushing and their heads bowed over his laptop. He sprung up, looking more than shocked to see her.

"Bon, I wasn't expecting you." She grimaced.

"I can see that. Can we talk?" Caroline rose to her feet.

"Actually, I was just leaving. I'll see you soon, Damon." She sent a smile at Bonnie before slipping past them and out the door.

"So, what's up?" She looked at him disbelievingly.

"I should be asking you that. Is there something going on with you and Caroline?" He looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What? Why would you even ask me that?" She shook her head.

"Well, you're always sneaking off with her or huddled in a corner together, whispering about something or other and…it's making me really insecure." He moved towards her, grabbing her hands.

"Bon, you're the _only _girl for me. No one else even comes close."

"Then what's going on?" He took a step back.

"I can't tell you."

"Why? How come you can tell Caroline, but not _me_, your girlfriend who you claim to love?" He shook his head.

"I _do_ love you, it's just…she's just helping me with something."

"What, and I'm not good enough to help too?" He reached out for her, his expression pleading.

"Bon, that's not what I meant."

"No, it's fine. Whatever." She turned and left the room, leaving him staring at the empty doorway, unsure whether or not he had just been dumped.

* * *

><p>Bonnie tugged at her prom dress, twisting and turning to get a better view in the mirror. It had looked so much better when she had tried it on in the shop two months ago. Now it fell all wrong-where the soft waves of fabric used to drape over her curves, they now bunched, making her ass look huge. Sighing, she collapsed onto her bed. It wasn't the dress that was the problem…it was her. She had pushed Damon away, <em>again<em>, and now she was sure that they were done. He hadn't called her since the previous day when they had fought and she felt so stupid for even considering that he was cheating on her, let alone with Caroline, her _best friend_. She glared at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair from her eyes.

The ringing of the doorbell brought her out of her self-loathing and she took a deep breath as she made her way down to answer it. When she spied Damon through the window, her breath caught in her throat. Smoothing down her hair, she rushed to pull the door open, shocked that he even wanted to see her.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>She looked beautiful. The deep purple dress clung to her upper body, cinching at the waist before tumbling to the floor in an array of wave of chiffon. Her hair was a messy in a seductive, just-rolled-out-of-bed-after-a-round-of-mind-blowing-sex kind of way and her bare face revealed her natural beauty.<p>

"Wow." She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I didn't think you'd want to go with me after the way I went off on you yesterday. He grinned, taking her hand in his.

"I love you and I get why you were so suspicious, but I meant it when I said I would _never_ hurt you." She nodded.

"I believe you and…I'm sorry." He leaned in, rubbing his nose against her before gently kissing her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"She was just helping me plan the perfect night for you."

"Okay."

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" She laughed, pulling back.

"I thought I already was."

"I know, but…I know every girl dreams of the 'big ask' and…well, we just kind of agreed to go together without actually saying it. So I'm asking you now." He turned and gave someone a thumbs up. She tried to peer around him but his broad chest blocked her view. "Bonnie Bennett, will you do me the honour of being my date to senior prom?" A burst of light erupted from behind him.

_Fireworks_.

She squealed and clapped with glee, her eyes alight with awe at the display in the sky.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Of course I will." He leaned in again. "You're crazy," she muttered before he silenced her with his lips.

* * *

><p>The dance was in full swing when they finally arrived. Caroline can running over, her Hollywood curls bouncing and her backless, pink, embellished dress trailing behind her.<p>

"So…are we all made up?" Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, we are. And…I'm so sorry, Care, I know you would never do that to me." The girl shrugged.

"Hey, there have been many a time when I've gone crazy at Tyler over less than this, so it's all good. Just don't go all psycho again or I may have to kick your ass." Bonnie laughed, allowing the blonde to pull her away and onto the dance floor. Damon made his way over to his rowdy group of friends in the corner who cheered at his arrival. Tyler moved closer, pulling him into a man-hug.

"You cool?" His eyes flickered over to Bonnie to make his question clear. Damon nodded.

"Yeah man, everything's good."

* * *

><p>Hours later, the group stumbled out of the school. They were all slightly tipsy as Mason, Tyler's slightly older cousin, had spiked the punch with a flask of <em>God knows what<em> which he had stashed in his pocket. Damon pulled Bonnie in the opposite direction than their friends were going.

"What…what are you doing?" He smiled.

"Our night isn't over yet." Her frown cleared but he could still see the confusion on her face. He guided her into the parking lot and over to a limo idling by the curb. Her eyes bugged out of her head and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Damon!"

"I told you I wanted this night to be perfect." She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly.

"I love you." He froze. Even though he freely used the phrase, she was much more closed off and, excluding when they first started dating, she hadn't yet said it back to him.

"Say that again."

"I love you. I love you _so much_. This night was perfect and _I love you_." Before she could register their moving, he had her pinned against the car, his tongue coaxing her lips apart.  
>"You're everything, Bonnie." She smirked seductively.<p>

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>"I didn't want to be presumptuous, but Caroline said it was okay. We don't have to do anything if you're not ready, I just-"<p>

"It's perfect." Bonnie smiled over her shoulder at him. "I love it."

Damon had bought the most expensive hotel room he could find, just within the border of Mystic Falls. It was beautiful and rustic and felt as if they had been transported to another world. He and Caroline had filled the room with candles and fairy lights which an employee had lit for him whilst he was at the dance.

"I just don't want you to think that I was assuming or that I was expecting sex when I asked you to prom or anything. I can wait if you want to." She took a step towards him…and another…and another. The low, flickering light of the candles made her movements hypnotic.

"Do you love me, Damon?" He nodded.

"More than anything." She reached behind her, unzipping her dress and dropping it to the floor. His jaw followed. Her curves were ridiculous and the black lingerie that she wore made her the picture of any man's fantasy.

_And she was his_.

"Why don't you show me then." He grabbed her, kissing her deeply as he walked them backwards.

And show her he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Rough translations<strong>

"Damon, dire la vostra puttana in mente le buone maniere a tavola"

_Damon, tell your whore to mind her manners at the table_

"Padre, lei non è una puttana e lei non è mia"

_Father, she is not a whore and she is not mine_

"Si comporta come una puttana così lei deve essere uno. Non la voglio in casa mia più"

_She behaves like a whore so she must be one. I don't want her in my house any more_

"Sbarazzarsi di lei"

_Get rid of her_

**A/N: leave reviews and all that jazz! If any Italian people want to correct me, go ahead ;)**

**ALSOOOOOO, go and listen to Moondust by Jaymes Young (the inspiration for the title), it's amazing**


End file.
